The Sword of Veracity
: You may also be looking for the artifact, the Sword of Veracity. |Written By = Steven Baum |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Garth Maxwell |Order in Series = 25 of 111 |Order in Season = 12 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 40 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Highway to Hades" |Next Episode in Series = "The Enforcer" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Hooves and Harlots" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Black Wolf" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules and Iolaus arrive in Pluribus to find their friend, Amphion preaching peace in the town square. As he greets the two men, Trachis comes to arrest him for the murder of Tallus and Shira, who had been murdered the night before. Trachis' men search Amphion's house and find a goblet that belongs to Tallus, stained with blood. Trachis tells the people that Amphion tries to deceive them into thinking he is a man of peace, but as a soldier he has killed "countless times before, even women and children." Hercules stands up for Amphion and tells him to say something in his defense but he remains silent. Trachis tells Amphion that if he wants to deny the accusation of murder he should do so now, when he does not reply, Trachis sentences him to death by fire on the night of the full moon. Iolaus asks Amphion why he did not deny that he killed women and children. He tells him and Hercules about his last battle; he was supposed to lead the attack but was wounded. When he arrived he found the women and children had all been killed and felt responsible because he was not there to prevent it. Iolaus and Hercules say it was not his fault. Later, Hercules and Iolaus go to talk to Trachis. Hercules asks him if he knows of the Sword of Veracity. Trachis replies that he knows of the legend, Hercules says it is not a legend, that the sword is hidden in the Thalian caves. Trachis tells Hercules there are hundreds of caves so he should hurry as he does not have much time, Hercules says he will be back in time, with the sword. Trachis orders some of his men to follow Hercules and Iolaus and if they find the sword they are to kill them. Iolaus asks Hercules how they are going to find the right cave, Hercules says that when the sun shines on the mountains at noon, the light reflects a beam pointing to the right cave. Meanwhile, Trachis tries to bribe Amphion into admitting that he committed the murders or his ideas of peace will die with him. While searching for the sword, Hercules and Iolaus meet Lea, a Hestial Virgin. She says she cannot lead them to the sword, only accompany them in their search; if their cause is just, then Hestia will lead them to the sword. Elsewhere, Lycus sneaks into the cells and finds Amphion tied up. He tells Amphion that even if he has to deny everything he believes in to saves himself then he should do it. Amphion asks him what good it would do to turn away from all that he believes in. Back at the caves, Hercules, Iolaus and Lea camp for the night. Hercules asks Lea f Hestia will lead them to the cave and Lea tells them she cannot be certain. While Hercules goes to keep watch, Lea tells Iolaus how she came to be a Hestial Virgin. In the meantime, Trachis beseeches Hera for her help against Hercules, using her powers she creates a Minotaur. The following day Hercules, Iolaus and Lea set off again in search of the sword, Hercules asks Lea to get Hestia to help them. After sitting on a rock and humming, she point to a cave, Hercules asks if she is sure, she tells him he should trust Hestia. Then Iolaus notices the sun shining a beam of light onto the cave Lea had pointed to. Hercules says he owes her an apology, she says not to worry about it. As they enter the cave they are met by the Minotaur, who begins throwing boulders at Hercules, he tells Iolaus and Lea to go and find the sword. As Hercules fight the Minotaur, Iolaus and Lea come into an opening in the cave, in the center is a hearth covered in many swords. On the hearth are written the words:- Welcome to the cave of Hestia, goddess of the hearth. The sword of veracity is a powerful weapon. Once removed from the cave, it must be used with caution and then returned when its purpose has been fulfilled. Iolaus suggests they take all the swords and test them later, but Lea says they can only take one sword and if they remove the wrong one they never get out alive. After Hercules beats the Minotaur, he goes and finds the others. Iolaus tells them they need to find the right sword, as he joins them, Lea shouts, "Look out! Two hairy monsters, right behind you." They laugh, thinking she is joking, but as they roar, Hercules and Iolaus fight them. They trick them into stabbing the other with their swords and Lea finds the sword they are looking for. Elsewhere, Trachis' men arrest some women and children and Trachis tells Amphion he knows about his battle in Carthage, and if he does not reconsider his offer, history may repeat itself. Hercules asks Lea why she is staying with them even though they now have the sword. She says that Hestia came to her in a vision and told her. Then Trachis' men appear and Hercules and Iolaus start fighting them. After they are all beaten, they see that one of the men ahs taken Lea hostage. She manages to disarm the man and reveal that she is not really a Hestial Virgin. She says that she is to marry Amphion, Hercules says if that is so then they need to save the groom. Back in Pluribus, Trachis tells Amphion he has one last chance to retract his lies or his friends will die to. Amphion remains silent and Trachis takes a torch and goes to set the people on fire. As he approaches with the flame, Amphion tells him to stop and that he will do anything to save his friends. Hercules arrives with the sword and asks Trachis if he killed Tallus and Shira. Trachis confesses that he did and orders his men to kill Hercules and Iolaus. As they fight, Trachis sets the flame to the people tied to the stake. They get water and put out the fire and the people are saved. Hercules stop Trachis from running and Lea pulls a sword on Trachis. Amphion tells her to stop, but she says she does not care anymore. Hercules tells her to do it if that is what she really wants, she drops the sword and spares Trachis' life. Lea and Amphion are married and Hercules and Iolaus wish them well and set off to return the sword to the Thalian caves before it causes any more trouble. Disclaimer "No Attacking Minotaurs were harmed during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Sword_veracity_01.jpg|Are you Amphion? File:Sword_veracity_02.jpg|Amphion on Trial File:Sword_veracity_03.jpg|Remembering the Siege of Carthage File:Sword_veracity_04.jpg|Torture for Amphion File:Sword_veracity_05.jpg|Amphion's a Good Man File:Sword_veracity_06.jpg|Traicus, Servant of Hera Hera.png|Hera heards Traicus' pray & creates three minotaurs to stop Hercules from finding the sword of veracity File:Sword_veracity_07.jpg|A Foe for Hercules File:Sword_veracity_08.jpg|Light on the Cave of Hestia File:Sword_veracity_09.jpg|Inside the Cave of Hestia File:Sword_veracity_10.jpg|Minotaurs Slay Themselves File:Sword_veracity_11.jpg|What Have we Here? File:Sword_veracity_12.jpg|Confess or Your Friends Burn! File:Sword_veracity_13.jpg|Hera's Will or Yours? File:Sword_veracity_14.jpg|Leaving so Soon? Background Information *Hestia, by far the most mild mannered of Hercules's aunts, receives her only notable mention in . Her priestesses, the Hestian Virgins, would be featured on . *This episode features the concept of burning at the stake, which was not a common practice in ancient Greece. It would be performed again in "The Haunting of Amphipolis". Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus * Kim Michalis as Lea * Paul Minifie as Traicus * Brad Carpenter as Amphion Other Cast * Danny Lineham as Lycus * Kelly Greene as Epius * Brendhan Lovegrove as Man * Anton Bentley as Lead Sentry * Amanda Rees as Mina * Michael Saccente as Tallus * Anthony Ray Parker as Minotaur * Shane Dawson as Assistant Minotaur * UNCREDITED as Shira * UNCREDITED as Woman * UNCREDITED as Mina's Sister In-Law References * Hera * Siege of Carthage * Thalian Caves * Hestial Virgin * Hestia * Sword of Veracity * Shield of Forgetfulness * Cave of Hestia * Minotaur * Thrace Season Navigation de:Das Schwert der Wahrheit Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes